


Nosey Nephilim

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Brotherly Love, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Alec Lightwood, Good Sibling Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Shadowhunters on vacation, This is super weird, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: A oneshot dedicated to Sizzy (who I ship tremendously) Basically fluffy shy beginning of the relationship stuff and two brothers/two friends who are as nosey as can be when it comes to the couple.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Nosey Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> This is really kinda weird but these are the ideas that my mind consist of. Hope you enjoy regardless! I’m a sucker for good sibling relationships between Alec Jace and Izzy, it’s also national sibling day!

The beach is filled with little ants,that turn into actual people when you use the binoculars sitting on the table. Alec's ultimate theory of mundanes being ants must be true. 

Everyone is sitting on the twenty story high balcony,cold drinks in their hand, watching the waves crash against the beige sand below them. 

The Lightwoods decided they needed a break from demons and institutes, so Magnus invited them to his beach penthouse on the coast of Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. 

The three couples were just talking about going out for a triple date, since Valentine's Day was approaching quickly. Naturally, Alec and Jace groaned when they were asked about the idea but because Magnus and Clary were so happy about it, they obliged reluctantly. Izzy and Simon seemed happy enough about it, but they haven't exactly defined their relationship yet. 

"So it's settled. On Valentine's Day we'll go to that fancy restaurant overlooking the pond" Izzy smiles and then turns to Simon. "You wanna go walk on the beach with me?" Izzy asks Simon,who smiles and nods his head, a little too sheepishly, but again that's Simon. 

"Have fun you two" Jace sarcastically tells them. Izzy turns back and glares at Jace and Alec. "If you embarrass me one more time this weekend, I'll slit your throat with your own seraph blade. And that goes for you too,Alec" 

Magnus chuckles as Alec replies "I haven't done anything!" Alec teasingly retorts,knowing very well that he has. They've been bantering Izzy about asking Simon out all week, as Clary has been doing the same to Simon. Everyone thinks they'd be a perfect couple, considering they fit well together. And their ship name is pretty cute. 

With no further comment,Izzy and Simon leave, going presumably to the beach. 

"You guys are a trip" Clary laughs,leaning against Jace's shoulder. 

"You've been bothering Simon just as much Clary." Jace raises his eyebrows at his girlfriend. 

Alec takes a sip of his drink, finishing it,and then goes inside with Magnus to make another one. They link hands before stepping into the condo. 

Jace and Clary watch Simon and Izzy walk to the beach, their bodies becoming smaller, like bugs, as they walk closer to the water. They walk up to where the land meets the sea, and then stop to look out over the water.

"They sure look like they're warming up to each other" Clary says, "in more ways than one!" 

Jace laughs. "I think it will be good for them." 

Simon and Izzy walk along the beach, disappearing for a few moments out of their eyesight but then reappearing. Alec and Magnus walk back onto the patio, Alec trying to convince Magnus to kill him before this date. Magnus just laughs and kisses him softly. 

"There's no way I would ever kill you dear, even if you wanted me to. Although, I may be able to kill you with my kisses..."

"That's so romantic I can't even be mad!" Alec replies, his new drink left on the table and Magnus' lips on his.

Clary sighs seeing the two of them pressed together; it always makes her happy they're happy. 

However, she turns her attention back to the beach and sees two other people pressed together, two unexpected people. 

"By the angel! That's Simon and Izzy!" Clary and Jace share a glance before glueing their eyes to what looks like Izzy and Simon kissing. "Alec look!" 

"Are you serious?" Alec untangles himself from Magnus' arms and moves closer to the end of the balcony. "It is! Yes Izzy! Get some!" The three of them crack up at Alec's rare explosion. Jace pumps his hand and cheers. Magnus and Clary just stare at each other, amusement clouding their expression at their crazy boyfriends. 

The four of them can't see Izzy and Simon's expressions when they part, but they can sure assume them. 

"I'm sure they're both so ecstatic." Clary says wistfully.

"I think they've officially warmed up to each other Clary." Jace winks at his girlfriend and laughs happily. The giddiness circles around the balcony. 

They watch the newly found couple as they continue to kiss as they make their way back to the condo. Alec looks out over the railing to get one last look at them before they go back inside. "That was a short walk indeed." Magnus winks and takes a sip of his drink, grabbing Alec's hand to sit him back on his lap. 

"They didn't do much walking Magnus." Alec rolls his eyes. "They defined the relationship!" 

"Like you would know what that means!" Alec scoffs at Magnus' banter and wiggles out of his embrace, only to slide back into it a few seconds later. 

They smile at each other knowingly while awaiting the sliding of the patio door, but the four of them decide to leave them be until they want to talk. Izzy would probably go to Alec and Simon would definitely go to Clary. Those two can relay the details to Jace and Magnus. 

Finally, they walk back onto the patio and glance around at the faces. 

"Come on Si,lets go for a walk" Clary says,winking at Alec,Magnus, and Jace as she walks by. 

"I was just on a walk" I hear Simon say. Magnus and Alec laugh at Simon's reply, but he goes inside with Clary despite his protest. 

"What? You saw it didn't you?" Izzy says to the three of them after a few moments of awkward silence. 

Jace nods.

"Damnit! I told him if we were gonna make out we should have done it further down the beach. I know you would've been watching" 

"Too much to sit in your own chair?" Izzy raises an eyebrow at her brother, still leaning directly onto Magnus. 

"Too much to not tell the people on this balcony about your make out session?" Alec bites back, a smile curling his lips up.

"You can ask me one question about it,and that's it" Izzy looks at Jace,Magnus, Alec, and rolls her hazel eyes. 

"I'll go first" Magnus says. "Describe the kiss in three words"

"Ooh nice one" Alec kisses Magnus' cheek. 

"You all are going to kill me" Izzy whines exasperatedly. "Romantic. Special. Exciting." 

"Boringgggg" Alec moans dramatically. "You can do much better than that!" Izzy gives her brother the signature Lightwood glare that everyone has been the victim of one time or another; mostly from Alec. 

"Have you done the dance yet?"Jace says, smirking like the brother he is. 

"The dance...?" Izzy asks but then her eyes widen. "Ohh that dance. No, and that's not even a question about the kiss" 

"Okay I'll get another one-" Jace starts but he gets cut off by Izzy. "No way you dumbass!" Magnus and Alec chuckle. 

"Alec, go or we're about to drop it." 

"Okay okay! Is this a fling or is this going somewhere?" 

"We're together, well I think so. I don't know but I'd like it to go somewhere." 

"Damn I owe Alec so much money now." Jace clicks his teeth and pouts. 

Alec points his finger at Jace accusingly and smirks, provoking his Parabatai one step further. 

"Wait, you made bets on my relationship?" 

The two brothers nod. 

"The only reason I didn't think you'd get together is because I think you're too hot and amazing for him!" Jace defends himself, causing Izzy to huff contently. 

"And I said you would get together with Simon because I saw the way you two were looking at each other and I figured that's love right there. True love!" Alec smiles proudly at his case. 

"That's why you're my favorite big brother!" She stand up and ruffles Alec's already messy hair before walking inside, kicking Jace's shin lightly. "Damn she's mean!" Jace says, making Alec and Magnus laugh.

Izzy pokes her head back out and glares at Jace, saying "I heard that" and then turning to Alec. "We've got patrol tonight, I'll tell you the details then! That's what you get for being my favorite brother!" 

Alec cheers before smiling innocently at Jace and pulling himself closer to Magnus, who's content merely watching the two taunt each other. 

"The best brother is about to get served some tea!" 

"Will you tell me what she says?" 

"Hmm it depends" Alec smirks, knowing just how to push Jace's buttons.


End file.
